A printing and/or imaging system may be comprised of a plurality of components. Because these components may be reduced or degraded according to the use thereof, they may be referred to as consumable components, which may be maintained and/or replaced. Some of these consumable components may be arranged and/or embodied in a print cartridge. Similarly, a print cartridge may be referred to as a consumable item, which may be maintained and/or replaced.